This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power converters are commonly operated in different control modes depending on one or more parameters. For example, a power converter can be controlled in its constant voltage mode at times and its constant current mode at other times. Typically, a control circuit includes compensators for controlling the power converter in the appropriate control mode.